phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Michelpacheo1
Perry skipping.png Perry in life preservers.png Perry's-trap.png Explaining-the-construction.png Role-reversal.png Meeting-the-princess.png Jeremy Johnson.jpg FiresideGirlsEmblem opti 100%.png Isabella2.png PFI.png Here'sTheSap.png PNF TALK Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Danville page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 16:40, October 5, 2010 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Recent edit Please leave a separate post, and do not alter other peoples' posts. This is changing their opinion and unacceptable. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 23:54, October 14, 2010 (UTC) firesideboy reply That is great and all, but why are you fallowing my pages? --Firesideboy 23:32, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Help If you want to subscribe to the Tri state Gazette just go to this page and paste your name with a link to your username. If you need any other information I am happy to help.Pineco7 (Platypuspuspus) 12:29, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Recent Edits Re:New Boy! Umm... what? Well, if you want to see my TRUE POWER, see this page. DaLucaray Click Here! Message Board The Ssik are coming. 20/10/10. That number is completely pointless. 20:25, October 25, 2010 (UTC) I know that.Hikaruyami-having fun* 20:21, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Newsletter subscription You are already signed up for the newsletter, so you can stop editing the subscription page. You will get the next issue when it is published on November 1st. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:36, October 30, 2010 (UTC) You too.Hikaruyami-having fun* 17:49, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 31 Re:Top 12 Oh my God Im in the top 12 are you sure.drewhot709 17:04, November 2, 2010 (UTC)Drewhot709. Hi Zack Hi Zack I see.As you know Chris wants to know how to get the Infobox.Rotom7 or Chris says the Candace Rocks 20:32, November 10, 2010 (UTC)Rotom7 Zack. Yes I have a Heart Vacancy with Jessica but how about Montenegro.Rotom7 21:45, November 11, 2010 (UTC)Michelpacheo1 Hey Mr.Zack Saurez Awww You do love me Montenegro+Zack Saurez.Vela1 21:50, November 11, 2010 (UTC)Vela1 Multiple accounts It appears that you have three accounts, Rotom7, Vela1, and this one. Please stick with one account to use. Some examples to this are that Vela1 ("you") has found this page almost immediately, although that could have been because you have told them about your page. Another one is that all three have trouble subscribing to the Tri State Gazette in the same way. If this is not the case, I am sorry for accusing you. PFMuffinStrike455 (Talk) 22:26, November 11, 2010 (UTC) : Hey That is true but my girlfriend and My Neighbour wants an account.Michelpacheo1 17:44, November 12, 2010 (UTC)Michelpacheo1 : You realize that's a self-contradiction? PFMuffinStrike455 (Talk) 23:13, November 12, 2010 (UTC) : And now appears you have created User:Fireside Boy Troop1234, User:Phineas Finn and User:Vaneasa Fletcher. Please stop this if you are doing this. PFMuffinStrike455 (Talk) 04:37, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thanks It just looked like someone forgot to put in the source of which episode the quote came from, when they posted it for the quote of the month. --Firesideboy 20:54, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Re:Thanks For Editing Your Welcome!Fireside Boy Troop1234 15:40, November 14, 2010 (UTC)Fireside Boy Troop1234 You Want to go to Skopje for the Match.Fireside Boy Troop1234 17:41, November 15, 2010 (UTC)p Tri-State Gazette Issue 32 Hi 18:14, November 19, 2010 (UTC)Im Following You! Hello! Hello Im FollowiingPhineas Finn 20:03, November 26, 2010 (UTC)Buford and Baljeet 0-9 Kaylacspor and Sivaspor. Tri-State Gazette Issue 33 Re: HOW DID YOU DO THAT. This is how to make a poll: Question Choice #1 Choice #2 Choice #3 Choice #4 Choice #5 —'Pretty pink123' "Whatcha Doin?" 10:22, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :The one I put above will appear like this: Question Choice #1 Choice #2 Choice #3 Choice #4 Choice #5 —'Pretty pink123' "Whatcha Doin?" 13:28, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Busting blogs You currently have about 5 or 6 blogs about "busting" that look like fan fiction stories. They really need to be moved over to the Phineas and Ferb Fanon site. If you move them there, you can combine them into a single page. Plus, it can be a regular page rather than separate blogs. It will be easier for you and anyone else to work with. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 17:54, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Hello!My Name is Flynn Utd I saw you in the 2018 and the 2022 Results Who did you vote? I voted for: 2018:England 2022:Qatar Flynn United 19:07, December 15, 2010 (UTC)Flynn Tri-State Gazette Issue 34 Rival Why is your rival P&I4EVAH? Tpffan5196 03:54, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Answering My "Rival" Ok: 1. Why am I your rival? Is it because I didn't like your "Busting" stories? 2. The IRC is the chatroom network system that this Wiki has. Rival I saw your message on Tppffan's talk page saying why P&I is your rival. However, I must inform you that P&I cannot possibly block you. It was actually Daisy, and it has nothing to do with your "Busting" things. According to her, you were inserting nonsense/gibberish into pages. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 02:06, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette 2010 Bonus Issue The newsletter has been updated to include an artist that was missed when it was first published: Bowselle97. Tri-State Gazette Issue 35 Recent Edits PFMuffinStrike455 (Talk) 02:43, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Sure. You can put me on your friend list if you would like. Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 19:11, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Help vote reply That's easy. Just when you see the nomination number that you like to vote, got the edit were you support or oppose the picture of the month and don't forget to put your name on it. Patrickau 26 16:22, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 36 Re: Banning I WASN'T banned. Last week, my brother vandalized my userpage and I was mad, so I asked the admins to ban him. They couldn't because my brother is my IP (but he has an account now). The problem is fixed now. Tpffan5196 22:48, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Hello, you left a message on my page earlier and I wanted to write you back.[[User:Jordan Eddy|So,anyways,I'm from the second ''dimension]],not the 6th. Hi Hi! Nice To Meet You To! Good I think He did not sit by me today like he usually does. I am going to talk to him Wednesday. I hope he is alright. But this guy who I had a crush on sat by me today instead. It was a little awkward :) Team Doofenshmirtz 'Take THAT Jacob and Edward! 19:49, January 23, 2011 (UTC)' '''Whats smuch?? Team Doofenshmirtz 'Take THAT Jacob and Edward! 19:53, January 23, 2011 (UTC)'''